


Coffee and Crafts

by LothlorienElfling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bruce is the school nurse how cute, Bucky is shy, Bucky loves Coffee, Bucky teaches History, Bucky's class call him Bucky, Cute, Eventual Sex, F/M, I know nothing about you Americans and your schooling, M/M, Not a slow burn but not a quick burn either, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Steve teaches Art, Steve thinks it's cute, Teachers, Top Steve Rogers, Work place romance, school setting, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LothlorienElfling/pseuds/LothlorienElfling
Summary: Bucky Barnes is only a week into the job and he's ready to combust. His class are far too eager, and in a bid to calm them down, and to give himself some much needed therapy, he sets a crafts project. Enter Vice Principal Rogers; art teacher turned Prince Charming, to help Bucky out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me instantly last night and I had to scribble it all down. There will probably be mistakes. I will get to fixing them. I also want to add a disclaimer; I'm British, so I have little to no idea how schools work in the USA. So just take it all as freeform or fantasy, I'm just making it up as I go along. Leave me lots of nice comments and kudos, it will mean I write more!

"So," Natasha breathed after taking a dainty sip of from her coffee mug. "How you holding up?"

How was he holding up? James Buchanan Barnes was not holding up at all. He'd been on the job a week, and booking an appointment with his Doctor to check his blood pressure was already down on his to do list.

"Fine." He answered. Lies.

He couldn't have Natasha know he was struggling /already/. He'd begged her to recommend him for the job as the resident History Teacher at Roosevelt Elementary, and he had to prove her concerns to be nothing more than irrational fuss.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Fine?" She echoed. He nodded. "Bucky, tell me the truth."

Bucky quickly sealed his lips with the rim of his own coffee mug, drowning his lying, his eyebrows jumping up his forehead as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." She echoed again, this time more in mock. "How are your first graders?" She asked, narrowing her eyes before finishing. "And don't you dare say fine."

Bucky thought for a moment. "Keen." He replied. Now that was the truth. His first grade class was very keen, and welcomed him warmly into the class. "Gonna give them a project soon."

"Ooh a project?" Nat smirked. She liked that Bucky had something productive and rewarding to focus on. But she still worried about him.

"Just a crafty thing, I guess." Bucky shrugged, a little embarrassed by his idea. "I haven't decided yet."

Nat placed down her almost empty cup of coffee. "You know," she began as she gathered her coat and handbag. "You should have a chat with Vice Principal Rogers."

"Should I?" Bucky's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Yes." Nat tucked her chair into the table, standing above Bucky for a moment before she left. "He's the art teacher, too. Didn't you meet him when they interviewed you?"

Bucky shook his head, poking out his bottom lip to convey his lack of knowledge on this subject. "Just me and Principal Stark for the interview."

"Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find. Talk to him, he might be able to help you out with supplies." Nat was leaving now. Bucky glanced quickly at the clock. It was half 2, usually the time for her PE lessons. Nat took the girls for gymnastics on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and Thor, a rather friendly but slightly intimidating man, took the boys for football or whatever they wanted to play that day. The rest of the week, the classes were mixed gendered and taught by Thor.

"I'll try." He called to her, as she slipped through the staff room door. She flicked her palm up to gesture a goodbye, and left Bucky in the staff room with just his cup of coffee and a muffin under a glass cake stand with his name on it.

As he rose from the table, the staff room door opened again. Bucky froze. He felt a little awkward still, with it being his first week. The man who entered the staff room seemed to pay him no mind at all, his head down low, focused on some papers in his hands.

Bucky cleared his throat.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry-" The man stammered, quickly snapping his neck upwards, his glasses laying limply across the bridge of his nose.

"No, no, don't apologise." Bucky quickly replied, feeling a little shy himself. "I'm James." He introduced.

The man strode over, arm extended for a handshake. "Dr Banner." He smiled a little, before quickly gaging the swell of Bucky's eyes. "I'm just the school nurse," he shrugged. Bucky didn't think that changed a thing. He was still impressed. "It's nice to meet you, James."

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor." Bucky smiled genuinely, giving his hand a firm shake.

Dr Banner's smile grew as he relinquished his grip on Bucky and gently pushed his glasses up. "Please, call me Bruce."

Bucky nodded in confirmation. "In that case, Bruce, you can call me Bucky. Everybody does." He shrugged. Bucky felt very warm. He had been introduced to such big personalities in this school, Mr Stark, and then Thor, he couldn't begin to imagine what this Roger's guy was like, but Bruce seemed very calm and quiet. Bucky liked that.

Bruce gave him another smile, before going back to his papers. "I've got a second grader in medical." He spoke gently, obviously chit chatting. "Bumped her head, poor thing."

"Aw." Bucky responded in custom. Bruce crouched down in front of the freezer. He opened the door and began to paw around inside. Bucky presumed he was looking for an icepack or something.

"We did have a gel pack in here, but apparently not." Bruce commentated idly, taking out a bag of ice instead.

Bucky hummed in response, just as Bruce approached the door to leave. "Hey, um-" he called for the doctors attention. Bruce turned to him. "Do you know where I might be able to find Vice Principal Rogers?"

Bruce blinked once, before answering. "Sure, sure," he pushed open the door, his hand and arm flat against it so he could direct Bucky. Bucky half jogged towards the door, peering out to follow the instructions. "Just down this hall, take a left and there's his classroom. Room 4B, I think. Just have a look through the windows, you'll see him." Bruce told him, and with a mutual nod, he was already heading back down the hallway.

Bucky watched the hallway, he didn't know what for. Maybe it was nerves kicking in again. Although he did find meeting and talking to Bruce much more relaxing. He took a deep breath. He might as well go and meet another teacher. Best to get it all out of the way now. He walked down the hall, shoes clicking dully against the tiled corridor. He took a left, and there it was, as Bruce said, room 4B. Bucky took a deep breath in preparation. It should be fine. Nat wouldn't have suggested this is it was going to cause Bucky any more stress. And he did have an hour or so to kill before school finished. He had to stay around till the end of the day, to help with organising pick ups and the school bus. He knocked twice.

The door flew open, making Bucky jump a little and take a step back. He cast his eyes up to greet the man who practically ripped the door off its hinges.

"Hey there!"

_Oh._

Bucky was not expecting to be met by a guy like this. There was no way he was this Vice Principal Rogers. He was a tad taller than Bucky, but not by much at all. He mirrored Bucky's physique, broad shoulders and a muscular build, only, Bucky was more of a shirt and jumper kind of guy, not tight, white, paint stained t-shirt kind of guy like this man.

"How can I help you?"

Bucky needed to make some sort of communication now. "Y-Yes." He quickly replied, smiling a little sheepishly. Was it obvious he was checking him out? "I'm looking for Vice Principal Rogers"

The handsome blonde grinned. It was very charming. "Well, you found him." Bucky didn't think he believed it. "What can I do for you?"

Bucky knew that this time there was delay in his answer. He knew it. He was still shocked that this guy was the Vice Principal. He thought this more like one of those cheesy, steamy, adult erotica situations as opposed to a real life situation. "Well, I'm James Barnes, I teach History here," he began, stumbling a little over his words. He had to keep his eyes fixed on Rogers's face, and stop drifting down to check out those pecks. "I-I'm new," he managed, clearing his throat again.

Rogers wasn't an idiot. But Rogers was a nice guy. He could tell he was nervous. "Oh, well, welcome to the school." He took over, saving Bucky from the disastrous conversation. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." He greeted warmly, extending his hand to Bucky.

Fuck.

Bucky's palms were clamy. His body trembled a little. But holy hell, he wanted to touch this guy. He gently slid his palm into Steve's, and very subtly rubbed his thumb once over the back of Steve's hand.

Steve smiled. Bucky melted. "What can I do for you, then, Mr Barnes?"

"Well," Bucky began, trying to regain some composure. "I would like to do a crafts project with my first graders."

Steve practically lit up. Bucky melted even more. "Oh, that sounds great! Lemme help you out with that." Steve grinned wide. Bucky felt a shy smile tug at his lips. "I have practically everything, here. Paints, glitter, lollipop sticks, crayons, glue, sequins..." Steve listed, stepped into the classroom and holding the door open for Bucky. The room was painted brightly, with lots and lots of drawings and paintings by students on the walls. Bucky smiled. How sweet.

"So," Steve broke his train of thought. "What will you be needing, Mr Barnes?"

"Bucky."

Steve blinked, halting from rummaging through a draw that seemed to be overflowing with string and yarn, all different and bright colours. "Hm?"

Bucky didn't mean for that to come out so abruptly. He was just so used to correcting people. "You can call me Bucky," he explained, a sheepishly smile on his lips. "If you'd like, that is."

"I do like." Steve smiled. It was a half smile, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other, causing two ripples in his cheek.

And Bucky melted again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and a bit cheesy, but I promise I'll make the next instalment much better. I also want to just say that my other Stevebucky fic isn't dead, I'm slowly working through it. Next chapter for that should be up in a few days to a week, and same for the next chapter on this story. Thanks so much!


End file.
